


Partenze indesiderate

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sentimental, University, departure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: «Quanti ne mancano?» gli chiede, cercando di spingere i piani più alti verso l’interno.«Mettilo davanti, lì non entra più niente.» e, prima che l’altro possa farlo, è l’alzatore stesso a riprendere lo scatolone e aprire lo sportello anteriore. «Mancano il tuo zaino, la borsa con la roba elettronica e le ultime buste di cibo.»In quel momento, la donna di casa esce nel cortile portando suddette, enormi e ingombranti borse, scatenando l’ennesimo sospiro di Hajime e un’altra occhiata preoccupata alla propria auto.Oikawa riesce a stiracchiare un sorriso canzonatorio. «Non riuscirai neanche a fare tre metri con tutta la zavorra.»§«Come può farci bene? Come può andare meglio?» gli si avvicina furibondo, le mani prudono per scuoterlo ancora. Si trattiene solo perché, alla prossima spinta, Iwaizumi non se ne starà fermo a subire. Lo gonfierebbe di botte. La sua voce, però, non ha questi vincoli. «Ma ci credi davvero a quello che dici? A sentire te, sembra che il fatto che ci saranno cinque ore di viaggio a separarci sia quasi un sollievo!»
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Partenze indesiderate

  


_“A volte le cose buone devono finire perché le cose migliori abbiano inizio. Ogni storia ha una fine, ma nella vita ogni fine è sempre un nuovo inizio.”_

  
  
  
  
Lo scatolone tra le sue mani pesa come se contenesse macigni invece che scarpe. Ogni pacco che ha avuto il dispiacere di trasportare dalla camera del suo amico fino al marciapiede davanti casa sembrava un blocco di cemento. Sente i piedi come cemento, ogni passo è una lotta contro se stesso e ogni piccola vittoria ha un gusto amaro.  
La stanza si sta svuotando velocemente, troppo. È quasi vuota ormai. Giù in strada, Iwaizumi raccoglie le scatole da terra e le inserisce nel bagagliaio dell’auto, pieno e pronto ad esplodere. Tooru lo capisce, anche lui si sente così: tenuto insieme da incastri, ad un passo dallo scoppiare. A onor del vero, si sta trattenendo solo perché ha ancora una dignità da mantenere davanti alla signora Iwaizumi.  
L’ultimo gradino cigola un po’, magari volendo condividere la sua pena. La cucina a cui passa davanti è silenziosa e tranquilla, ordinata, derisoria, sembra voler dire “è una mattina normale, è un giorno come un altro”. Ma non lo è, non oggi. Hajime parte. Non ci saranno più mattine normali.  
Supera il giardino in pochi passi e molla il pacco a terra, che a malapena si degna di accennare un tonfo. La cosa infastidisce Oikawa: a lui sembrava davvero più pesante di così.  
Il suo amico si volta a guardare l’ultimo arrivato e sospira afflitto, studiando attentamente il portabagagli in cerca di uno spazietto che non c’è.  
«Quanti ne mancano?» gli chiede, cercando di spingere i piani più alti verso l’interno.  
«Mettilo davanti, lì non entra più niente.» e, prima che l’altro possa farlo, è l’alzatore stesso a riprendere lo scatolone e aprire lo sportello anteriore. «Mancano il tuo zaino, la borsa con la roba elettronica e le ultime buste di cibo.»  
In quel momento, la donna di casa esce nel cortile portando suddette, enormi e ingombranti borse, scatenando l’ennesimo sospiro di Hajime e un’altra occhiata preoccupata alla propria auto.  
Oikawa riesce a stiracchiare un sorriso canzonatorio. «Non riuscirai neanche a fare tre metri con tutta la zavorra.»  
Allunga una mano verso il fiano dell’amico e lo punzecchia, perché ogni scusa è buona per toccarlo. «Te l’avevo detto che dovevi perdere qualche chilo!» scherza, stringendo la carne morbida e allungando il braccio sull’altro fianco, in cerca di un abbraccio. Iwaizumi se lo scosta di dosso prima che riesca a raggiungere il suo obbiettivo.  
«Andiamo a prendere le ultime cose.» gli intima, mentre la signora Iwaizumi sistema le scorte alimentari e sorride loro come se avessero ancora dieci anni e stessero bisticciando per l’ultima merendina.  
Su in camera, Tooru afferra di malavoglia l’ultima borsa rimasta sopra la scrivania, prima di accorgersi che il proprietario è rimasto impalato sullo stipite della porta, efficace quanto l’anta di legno massiccio per togliergli ogni via di fuga. Lo guarda anche lui come se avessero dieci anni e Tooru si fosse intascato l’ultima merendina.  
«Ti fa strano vedere la tua stanza così spoglia?» fa scorrere gli occhi sui mobili vuoti, ignorando consapevolmente che quello sguardo di disapprovazione è tutto per lui. «Non è troppo tardi per cambiare idea.»  
«È questo il problema?» se possibile, il biasimo nel cipiglio dell’altro si accentua. «Ne abbiamo già parlato. Diamine, Shittikawa, pensavo che avessi capito alla fine! Ieri sera hai detto che andava tutto bene!»  
Quanto può essere ottuso il suo Iwa-chan. Come se potesse andargli bene, come se a parti invertite lui ne sarebbe felice. L’unica cosa che ha capito è che non può cambiare la situazione, non c’è niente che possa fare per restare insieme, quindi tanto vale aiutarlo, cercare di non fargli pesare troppo quella partenza, fingere che la cosa non lo laceri dentro. Il minimo che può fare Hajime è fingere anche lui.  
«Va tutto bene.» ripete Oikawa, muovendosi con disinvoltura fino all’altro lato della stanza e afferrando lo zaino ai piedi del letto. «Non c’è bisogno di ritirare fuori l’argomento.»  
Iwaizumi gli strappa lo zaino di mano e lo getta di nuovo a terra. Gli afferra le spalle come se dovesse contenere l’esplosione del suo portabagagli.  
«Me ne vado prima io, ma le cose non cambieranno tra di noi. Magari non ci vedremo più tutti i giorni, ma ci sentiremo spesso.»  
«Iwa-chan, ho detto che va bene. Ho capito, davvero.»  
«Fra qualche giorno ci abitueremo alla vita universitaria, quasi non ci accorgeremo della lontananza.»  
Ne dubitava fortemente. «… Ti ho detto che ho capito, basta.»  
«Magari ci farà anche bene. È un nuovo inizio, le cose potrebbero andare perfino megl-»  
Tooru, lo spinge via, prima di fargli finire la frase. Una bella botta sul petto a dita aperte, che lo fa barcollare all’indietro, con le mani che si agitano in cerca di equilibrio. La frustrazione e la rabbia che cova dentro sono davvero esplose e lo fanno muovere con la fretta di chi sa che il tempo è agli sgoccioli.  
«Come può farci bene? Come può andare meglio?» gli si avvicina furibondo, le mani prudono per scuoterlo ancora. Si trattiene solo perché, alla prossima spinta, Iwaizumi non se ne starà fermo a subire. Lo gonfierebbe di botte. La sua voce, però, non ha questi vincoli. «Ma ci credi davvero a quello che dici? A sentire te, sembra che il fatto che ci saranno cinque ore di viaggio a separarci sia quasi un sollievo!»  
«Io cerco di trovare dei lati positivi!» ruggisce Hajime, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, probabilmente per resistere alla tentazione di iniziare una zuffa. «O dovrei fare come te e tenere il muso?»  
«Oh, non preoccuparti, Iwa-chan, da domani non sarai più costretto a guardarmi tenere il muso, ecco il tuo lato positivo.» La verità in quest’ultima frase lo prende per la collottola e lo immerge in un mare di amarezza, strizzandogli le corde vocali e stroncando la successiva sfuriata.  
Raccoglie lo zaino a terra, fa in modo che colpisca Iwaizumi mentre se lo mette in spalla e si avvia verso l’uscita. Non vuole rendere quella separazione ancor più tesa di come ha già fatto. Prima di poter mettere piede in corridoio, però, si sente tirare indietro proprio dalla borsa che tiene sulla schiena.  
Iwaizumi lo sbatte sul muro affianco, alzando le braccia per tenerlo fermo e inchiodandolo ancor di più con lo sguardo che gli rivolge. Nonostante la tensione, una parte di lui – la parte che allunga le dita sui fianchi di Hajime e gli ciondola addosso solo per poterlo abbracciare – reagisce a quella vicinanza come a un dono inaspettato, agitandosi entusiasta.  
«Non me ne andrò finché non chiariremo questa situazione.»  
«...Questo non mi invoglia molto a chiarire, sai?» non riesce a trattenersi dal dire Oikawa, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua. In quella conversazione malsana gli sembra di star facendo un passo avanti e due indietro.  
Iwaizumi rilascia l’ennesimo sospiro della giornata. Se si concentra, può vedere la rabbia evaporare in segnali di fumo dalla sua testa, spinta via dal buon senso. Oltre dieci anni di reciproca frequentazione lo hanno temprato bene.  
«Mi mancherai, lo sai.»  
Tooru accenna un sì con la testa, sincero. «Mi mancherai anche tu.»  
«Le superiori sono state belle, tutto sommato. E voglio che gli anni dell’università lo siano ancora di più.»  
«Come?» Oikawa sente di aver riversato tutte le sue speranze per il futuro in quelle quattro lettere. Si affida al suo amico, si aggrappa alle sue decisioni, perché da sé non vede soluzioni o miglioramenti. Il futuro è diventato una serie di telefonate sempre più corte e più rade, biglietti del treno a lungo andare troppo costosi, sporadici incontri che tengono insieme un ricordo.  
Hajime lo fissa intensamente, da quanto è concentrato si direbbe impegnato ad aprirgli un buco nel cranio. Lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che sta valutando i pro e i contro di un azzardo, come quando, in partita, soppesa una nuova strategia, rischiosa ma potenzialmente efficace, prima di proporgliela.  
Tooru riconosce perfino il momento esatto in cui viene presa la decisione, la linea della mandibola si fa più dura, le sopracciglia si aggrottano in un'espressione determinata. "Sono pronto alle conseguenze nefaste" dice la sua faccia, poi si china e lo bacia.  
Venire baciato dal suo Iwa-chan sorprende tanto Tooru da farlo scattare indietro e sbattere la nuca sul muro, il cervello in panne, gli occhi spalancati. Dopo un paio di secondi, realizzando il tutto, si getta di nuovo su quelle labbra, con il terrore che Iwaizumi possa interpretare il suo allontanamento come rifiuto. Figurarsi, "rifiuto", come se potesse mai respingerlo.  
Potrebbe piangere di gioia, o piangere e basta. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle, sperando che le mani gli si incollino sulla pelle, così da essere costretto ad andare con lui. Quel bacio ha il sapore del "primo e ultimo" ed è vorace e sbrigativo, tutto il contrario di come se lo era immaginato. Aveva pensato che baciare l'altro ragazzo sarebbe stato come gustarsi il primo boccone della torta che si è guardato tutto il giorno in frigo, non ingozzarsi con quel primo pezzo perché la mamma te la sta per rubare dalle mani e rimetterla al suo posto.  
«Adesso è ancora più difficile, Iwa-chan.» mormora con un filo di voce, quando si separano. Lo zaino e la borsa, scivolati sulle braccia, pesano, l’orologio a muro che segna lo scorrere del tempo pesa ancora di più.  
«La nostra amicizia potrebbe finire in questo momento, ma ne saresti triste?» Hajime lo guarda pieno di sottointesi e consapevole di aver ragione. Gli lascia un altro bacio, breve, lieve, e si china a prendere lo zaino dalle mani. «Non è vero che quello che viene dopo può solo essere peggio. Andrà bene, vedrai. Lo faremo andare bene.» promette.  
Oikawa non ha idea da dove si procuri tutto questo ottimismo. È sicuro che fra un mese si ritroverà eccitato, insoddisfatto e depresso a guardare repliche di loro partite del campionato interscolastico. Eppure Iwaizumi non è mai venuto meno alla sua parola; e se esiste uno scenario in cui la fine della loro amicizia porta a qualcosa di buono, allora forse – e solo forse – gli anni universitari non saranno una completa tragedia. 


End file.
